Smart or connected televisions (TVs) may receive data from data networks such as Internet networks that allow a viewer to not only access broadcast digital content, but also receive multimedia content. With the proliferation of connected TVs and wireless communication devices such as smartphones and tablets, content or network providers now have a plethora of avenues for distributing media including programming, advertisements and interactive content.
A browser is an application or program designed to enable end-users to access, retrieve and/or view information, content and/or other resources on a network such as the Internet. For example, a web browser may enable the end-user to retrieve, present and/or traverse information resources on a world wide web. An information resource may be identified by an identifier or link such as a uniform resource identifier (URI) or uniform resource locator (URL) and may be a web page, image, video or other piece of content. The URI or link may enable end-users to easily navigate their browsers to related resources.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.